Lightning VS Sand: Find love in the Night
by The Loveless Valentine
Summary: Mizuki Takahashi is a powerfull enigma. Who will figure her out? Gaara or Sasuke? Fixed please re-read.
1. Chapter 1

Lighting VS Sand: Find love in the Night

The Loveless Valentine

Chapter 1

TLV: WhyDoesEveryoneIgnoreMe on Quizilla inspired me to work harder on my stories. I know my chapters aren't long but this one without all the random crap at the top and bottom and music lyrics is over 1,500 words. So I hope you enjoy this Sasuke/Oc/Gaara love story. Right now it's T for language and perverted jokes that will come in the future. It might change but for now it's T. So please give me your ideas or criticism to make it better. Thank you! Oh and I don't own anything other than Mizuki, her jutsus, and the plot!

"Ah," I breathed out in relaxation, "The midnight air feels so right." A small smile curled my naturally red lips. I was standing in a tree, staring at the full moon with the two longest locks of my medium silver bob haircut blowing in the wind. My deep crimson eyes seemed to express my contentment like an open book. I suddenly dropped from my place, falling at a fast rate to the soft dirt ground. At the last possible second I extended my legs so that her small feet made contact. When flesh met earth, I pushed off and flipped four times before coming back down and landing in a pose; one leg extended and the other bent. I slowly rose up and began walking with a woman-like grace even though I was only twelve.

I was heading to a place called Konohagakure, the hidden leaf village of ninjas. I had come from a secret ninja village that no one knew about one without a name, some would call it "The Bloody Hidden Village of the Night" or "Bloody Night Village". I had no reason to leave but I did, for what you would call a sense of freedom or adventure.

I reached the gates of Konoha half an hour later and sighed, "Didn't expect it to take so long." I began to search the area for any presences of guards or ninjas. Soon I pinpointed the exact location of the guards and made my way over. Once I reached them, I wasn't even noticed! I smirked slightly and coughed loudly, gaining their attention just as my smirk dropped.

"What are you doing here so late?" One of the guards asked in a strong but confused voice.

"I want to live here. My old village kicked me out." I lied. My voice was timid and scared, if it was coming from someone else, I would have thought the person was seriously afraid.

"What is your name little girl?" The other asked in a kind, gentle tone.

"M-my name is Mizuki Takahashi." I stuttered, hoping it would make my act more believable even though I was again lying about my second name.

"You'll have to speak with the 3rd Hokage about this, but I doubt he's awake at this time." The first guard mused.

"I-I could wait by the gate until morning, when the Hokage is in." I smiled weakly, just before I made myself faint.

In about 7 hours, I had awakened in a pure white room, much to my displeasure. "Why is the room so white?" I growled. I narrowed my eyes since I could not take the brightness.

"That was unexpected, considering how you acted a while ago." An older male voice spoke. I looked to the source to find an old man in the Hokage outfit. I automatically registered that the man was the 3rd Hokage.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. It's just that I am from the Bloody Night Village and it's a custom there that there is no pure white." I smiled.

"So that's where you come from." He nodded and held his pipe to his mouth. "Why were you kicked out?"

"Well I was sent out to go find somewhere to train, seeing as I was better than the ANBU." I shrugged lightly at the elder's surprise.

"Are you planning on becoming a Leaf ninja?"

"Yes, although I'd like to start out as a student. I want to see how skilled they are first hand."

"But today is the day before the final exam."

"Well, I don't need to catch up, so why not just let me be in the class and take the test?"

"Good point. School starts in an hour, there are fresh clothes in the dresser." He promptly left the room after adding that a Jounin would escort me there. I jumped out of bed and rushed to the dresser.

From there I picked out a long sleeve fishnet shirt, a light blue off-the-shoulder top, with white ninja pants. I decided to keep I black ninja shoes on and smiled, "Not like it's bright orange or pink. That would be a dead giveaway." I headed into the bathroom to take a quick five minute shower and do other morning preparation. Soon I was out and escorted to the school by a Jounin named Kakashi Hatake. From what I saw of his face, he was handsome, but not my type and plus he's way too old for me. I entered the room to find that all the students were in a line, transforming into the apparent sensei.

"Iruka." Kakashi called and the teacher looked over, "This is your new student, Mizuki Takahashi."

"But there are only two days of classes left!" Iruka shouted in surprise.

"I don't need to catch up, I know from basic to advance. I could take the test right now and pass with flying color." I piped up, smirking.

"Well let's see what you got then." He coughed and motioned me inside.

"But what about the others?" I asked, referring to the other students.

"I'm almost done testing them."

"Finish." I said, as if I was commanding him, "Never leave what you've started, especially in a battle." I nodded, earning strange looks from everyone except the emo one with duck butt hair. Iruka just shook it off and finished evaluating the other students. Kakashi was long gone by that time. I smiled as Iruka was finally ready to examine my skill. Why not show him one of my own moves? I held out my hand and let chakra run through it soon black lightning erupted from my hand. "This is one of own ninjutsus. Yoru no arashi: Reitō raitoningu or Night Storm: Frozen Lightning. I don't know why it is black but this lighting freezes anything it touches." I directed the lighting to a piece of paper left on a desk and it was frozen. I summoned a small tiger to fetch it for me. The tiger jumped and quickly gave it to me. I thanked it sweetly and dismissed her. I showed the paper did not bend over as I held it up before shattering it into pieces. "Are you impressed yet?"

"So what? You froze a piece of paper! Big deal! I'm going to be the next Hokage so I'm much better than you! Believe it!" An orange ninja yelled out. God I could tell I was going to hate him.

"Naruto, be quiet! Not even Sasuke could create his own ninjutsu at this age!" Iruka shouted back at this so-called Naruto person. He calmed and returned his attention to me and smiled, "It's quite impressive that you've created such a complex ninjutsu, getting lightning down to a subzero temperature is impossible… How did you do it?"

"I can't tell you that just yet, sensei. It's bad enough that I had to reveal one of my weaker ninjutsus." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Well you definitely know the basics if you can create a ninjutsu, but I'd like to see your taijutsu talents." Iruka nodded.

"Put me against your any of your students or maybe fight me yourself?" I challenged.

"Sasuke Uchiha, step forward." Iruka commanded and emo duck butt stepped out of line. What? Is everyone fashionably challenged? First the orange traffic cone, Sasuke, then there's Miss Pinky. Wait, what am I even talking about? Oh well.

"So he is the best in taijutsu?" I prompted.

"He's Konoha's number one rookie." Iruka responded.

"Are weapons allowed?" I wondered.

"No, taijutsu only." Iruka stated.

"Alright, no forbidden techniques either. Those would be meaningless in a spar like this." I nodded to Sasuke, who just looked bored.

"Too bad your emo attitude can't help you in the abyss known as night." My voice was dark and intimidating as my eyes flashed midnight black. "I could be called pure darkness or pure light, but all you need to know is that I can end your existence entirely." I smirked and got into a normal fighting stance. This was going to be really fun.

:;:;:;:;Sasuke's POV:;:;:;:;:

What the hell is up with that girl? How could she develop a ninjutsu like that? That shouldn't be possible! And what's with her going up against me? This Mizuki Takahashi is an enigma. With every word she spoke, she confused me, making me lose my comprehension. What is it about this girl that intrigues me to no end? She does have a resemblance to that guy with the mask, but she's definitely unrelated to him. Who the hell is she anyway? It makes no sense. Her joining at the last training day and her unbelievable skill… Not like she matters! No she doesn't matter to me. She's just another girl. That's all.

TLV: OWARI! I hope you liked and again, please let me know if you feel something is bad. Please! I hope to continue this one until the end with the combination of my ideas with yours.


	2. Chapter 2

Lighting VS Sand: Find love in the night

The Loveless Valentine

Ch 2

TLV: Alright, I'm ready to write! I do not own Naruto, just stuff you've never heard of unless I state otherwise.

|Mizuki's POV|

Damn this Kid is good! I growled to myself as I aimlessly dodged his attacks. I need a plan but I can't remember something important. What is it that I've forgotten? What knowledge have I left behind? What is it that lingers in my mind? Why can I not identify the memory?

DAMNIT! I just barely avoided another attack. I'm getting sloppy. "Enough of these games, time for me to get serious!" I shouted angrily. "Dusk Destruction Level 1!" I charged forward, passing Sasuke several times, gaining speed with each lap, noticing everyone had returned to their seats. I smiled as I watched his face grow in awe. I came up behind him and kicked him at half strength, causing him to fly up in the air. I jumped up right after him and punched him to the ground while I dropped down to the ground, just in time to catch the falling youth. "Sorry 'bout that Uchiha. I can't stand it when I nearly lose like that." He just stared back in shock as I set him back down on the ground.

"Uh, yeah…" Iruka uttered. "You pass."

"I expected as much." I sighed. Why do I feel upset all of a sudden? I turned my attention back to Sasuke once more and surveyed the damage, it wasn't that bad, but I felt terrible about it. "Uchiha, are you okay? I shouldn't have attacked you like that; those attacks should only be used on enemies, not allies." I frowned.

"Whatever." Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. I just laughed, he's upset cause I showed him up.

"Alright, just make sure you get to a medical nin to make sure I didn't do any more damage than I think I did." I smiled.

He just stood there seething.

"So where do I sit Iruka-sensei?" I questioned. He pondered it for a moment and finally said:

"By Sasuke."

I glanced around the classroom to find Miss Pinky and Blondie fuming and seething. Oh great, fangirls. Mentally altered humanoid monsters set after their object of affection.I took another look at Sasuke... I guess he's handsome… What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since I stepped in here I've been thinking and acting strangely…

I shook off the thought and followed Sasuke and slid in beside him after he took his seat. "I feel bad for you, Uchiha. You've got insanely obsessed fangirls. They've got to be annoying as hell." I sighed, showing that I understood how annoying and disruptive they could be.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered not really paying attention to me. Well if he was going to play that game, I'm going to play by my rules. I rolled my eyes and laid my head on the desk. I wish I had paper then I could draw or write. I closed my eyes in frustration. This was going to be hell.

:;:;:;:;Sasuke's POV;:;:;:;:

Again, I don't get it. She felt bad that I have annoying fangirls, when she doesn't have a thing to do with them. She also just kicked my ass in two moves! Seriously, what is up with her? She makes no sense at all.

I watched her from the corner of my eye as she laid her head on the table. What is she thinking?

|Mizuki's POV|

When will class ever be over! Iruka is drawling about something about chakra control and the importance of it during the exam thing. Like I could care less about that right now…

"Okay, it's lunch time, go get something to eat and come back in an hour." Iruka ended his lecture and poofed out of sight.

"FINALLY!" I breathed out loudly as I got up from my seat. "I thought that would never end!" I glanced over at Sasuke and he seemed completely in thought. "Hey, Uchiha? You know it's lunch right?"

"Hn."

"Again with the 'hn'? We need to teach you a new vocab." I sighed and shook my head. "Whatever, just like your life saying 'hn', I don't care!" I huffed and escaped the prison called "Ninja Academy". Seriously, that place would bore the crap out of any S-ranked criminals!

As I got away from the school, I decided to go see the Hokage for my living arrangements. I never did talk to him about that, all we discussed was ninja stuff! I walked around town before realizing something very important, I was lost. Like what the heck? I am a highly trained ninja, but I get lost trying to get to the most important building in the village? That's just sad.

I surveyed the area and noted that I was near a weapons store. That would come in handy when I lose my kunai and shuriken, whether from my own stupidity or battle. Where was someone I knew when I needed them? Wait a second there's the orange traffic cone named after fish cakes! "Hey Naruto!" I called.

He looked over with his mouth stuffed with who knows what, from where I was, it looked pretty damn hilarious! He chewed quickly and swallowed before replying, "Mizu-chan?"

"Yeah I need help, but why are you calling me that?" I questioned.

I don't know? It just sounds nice" Naruto smiled.

"Ah, okay… Oh can you help me find the hokage's office? Since you are going to be the next hokage and all." I laced the last statement with sarcasm, but luckily he didn't notice.

"Of course I can help you since you put it that way!" Naruto put on his cheesy smile and led me to the Hokage building while we argued about Sasuke's sexual orientation. Why? I haven't the slightest idea.

"Uchiha is definitely gay! Unless you can prove to me that he doesn't use hair products to make his hair look like a duck's behind, he is most certainly gay. He's got a ton of girls that pretty much stalk him and most likely traumatized him, so that would be the cause of his homosexualness!" I argued, clearly seeing all the possible reasons he would be gay.

"Well he had his hair like that when he was a kid so…" Naruto tried. His argument was weak compared to mine. "But the other day we accidentally kissed and we both had the same reaction! Pull away and cough!"

"Hn…" I mumbled. That was a good point… Wait a sec, they kissed? But he did say it was on accident so it shouldn't matter so much… right?

"HOLY CRAP SASUKE INFECTED YOU! We have to stop the virus before it turns you super emo!" Naruto exclaimed causing everyone to glare at him.

"Hey Naruto, why is everyone glaring at you like that? Sure you were loud but it's not something that everyone should glare at you for!" I asked angrily. People are so judgmental, that's exactly why I hate people.

"I don't know, all I know is that everyone's been like that since the beginning…" Naruto said, barely above a whisper. God these people are cruel, hating someone since they were a baby? Or whatever age they started hating him… Must be the reason why he wants to be hokage… He's not that bad after all. I've just got to figure out how to deal with his loud mouth.

"Well fuck them!" I smiled, "Doesn't matter anymore because I'm your friend and anyone who messes with my friends is either toast or dead!"

"Thanks Mizu-chan, you're really nice." He smiled back at me as we entered the hokage building.

I asked to go see the 3rd and told Naruto to stay behind or go get something to eat. I followed the assistant through the corridors to the 3rd's office. I bid my thanks and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The hokage's muffled voice replied. I slowly opened the door and stepped in quietly, while I made sure there were no traps.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you had any place for me to stay. We didn't talk about that earlier, so I thought I'd ask now." I smiled as I spoke in a politely sweet voice.

"I was thinking that you would stay at the Uchiha's, unless you prefer to stay with a girl." He mused.

"I'm fine with staying with him." I nodded. "Thank you." I smiled and bowed slightly.

"You're welcome, you are dismissed." He responded and I left the room through the window. As my feet touched the ground, I took off running. In no time I'd picked up some dangos and made it back to the Academy. I leaned against the door and ate my snack and entered the school.

Soon I was back in my seat by the infamous Emo Prince. "Oh by the way Uchiha, the Hokage said I'm going to live with you, if you don't mind."

"Hn. I don't care just stay out of my way." He said coldly. He probably still thinks I'm a fangirl in disguise. Oh well, but at least now I can see the truth about his hair!

The class began to fill up again when everyone else returned. I sighed, why were we here if this was the day before the last test? It's not like we're going to learn anything…

"Okay, you know what, everyone can leave. Seeing as there's nothing left to tell you." Iruka announced. Score! I should keep thinking like that, it makes everything better for me! I jumped up again and made my way over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I dunno… What about having a karaoke party? There's a place somewhere in town?" He suggested.

"Sure! I love singing it's fun!" I smiled. "And that way I can meet everybody."

"I'll go ask everyone. Be there at 7:30!" Naruto responded and ran off to go talk to people. I shrugged to myself and decided to go back to the weapons shop and see what they had. But then again I need clothes… damn. Since I have all the time in the world, I'll wander around and figure out everything from there. I exited the building, again and began to look for the clothing stores. I finally found a couple of places after navigating through the city a few times. I went in a ninja clothes store and picked out several awesome looking ones that would look good on me, some shoes, and paid the lady working there. What? If I don't look good then it'd just be a disgrace to 31. Who's 31 again? Oh well. I'll remember later.

I left the store and went for a casual one. I picked out a few outfits and bought them as well. Not like I always have to be clad in ninja wear, right? Like tonight, who needs to be a ninja when you're going to have some fun? While I was here, I picked up some… other necessities that girls need along with regular shoes. I bought those too before finally going to the place I dreaded most of all, formal wear. I entered the store and glanced around, it wasn't that bad. This one had no pink, oddly enough. I got a dress in each color with matching shoes and accessories. Although I hate shopping, I might as well buy things to make the outfit better. I purchased these as well and lugged my multiple bags to the Uchiha's place. I'd asked Shikamaru and he showed me where he lived. Thankfully I didn't have to ask Miss Pinky. That would've been a disaster. I knocked on the door, hoping he was home, but alas, he wasn't. I sighed and picked the lock, it wasn't easy since it was my first time, but I managed.

I went in and surprisingly the room wasn't messy! Boys tend to be super messy but the room was spotless! I was surprised. I dragged my stuff to a corner and found a piece of paper and a pencil. I thought it would be best if I at least wrote him a note, telling him I picked the lock and that the stuff in the corner was mine. He wasn't to touch it. I didn't put it in a room because I didn't know where my room was.

I placed the note on the table and left the house, locking the door. You know what I'm just going to go buy more stuff, I still have money left over that was going to pay for rent if I got an apartment, but I don't need to pay rent anymore! I smiled happily and ran around buying weapons and the occasional girly stuff like make up or stuff like that.

I headed back and knocked on the door, this time he was home!

"What's with all the stuff?" He asked, amused. "I didn't take you for the shopping type."

"I'm not, I just got what I needed and what I will need in the future!" I protested and he smirked back at me. I tried to fight back a blush; he looks hot when he smirks…

"Sure, sure." He moved out of the way so I could bring everything inside.

"You're acting weird, you weren't like this in class." I noted.

"Yeah, I just didn't trust you that much." He replied.

"Oh I thought as much." I smiled. Suddenly he looked away and I headtilted in response. Was he blushing or something? "Are you going to the karaoke thing?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded. A stuttering Uchiha, what the hell is this world coming to!

"Awesome! It's 4:00 right now… We still have a lot of time… Where's my room?" I asked.

"Follow me." He turned and walked down a hall. I raced off after him and skidded to a stop right behind him when he stopped moving. "This is yours, mine's is down the hall on the left, last room."

"Thanks S- Uchiha." I nearly called him Sasuke… Why don't I call him that? I call Naruto his name when I talk to him but I can't call him Sasuke to his face? What does this mean?

He nodded and went to his room. I went in mine and it was pretty awesome. White walls, black carpet, red bed with a black pillow, black dresser with a mirror, a large walk in closet, and a black desk. I smiled and set my bags down and went to retrieve the others. I dragged them in and started organized my room. It took about an hour and a half but I was done. I noticed that I had my own bathroom and I sighed in relief. Now I wouldn't have to worry about walking in on Sasuke or vice versa. I put my bathroom necessities in there and decided that I would take a shower in a minute. I left the bathroom and closed my room door, locking it in the process. I stripped off my clothes and re-entered my bathroom, closing the door. I turned on the hot water and waited for it to reach maximum temperature before I stepped in. I quickly cleaned myself and my hair. I sniffed the shampoo and conditioner I bought, it was cherry blossom. I shut off the water and hopped out of the shower, grabbing my towel. I dried myself off while. I wrapped my hair in the towel to dry and went to my closet. What was I going to wear? I picked a simple black miniskirt, a white tank top, strappy silver heels, silver chain with a red heart charm, a chain bracelet with key and lock charms, and dangly obsidian earrings. I put on some black eye shadow and I was finally done. It was about 6:45 so I thought I'd relax in my room a little.

"Wow I never thought I'd be doing something like this…" I muttered. "I wasn't even allowed outside when I was back at Bloody Night." I sighed. I closed my eyes and waited for my alarm to ring at 7:00. I can't believe how long it took. When it finally rang, I pulled the towel off of my hair and went to brush it. When I was happy with the results, I unlocked my door and left my room, hoping Sasuke wouldn't see me. I wanted to surprise him. I found he had made me a key and already left. "Huh never expected him to go early… Maybe he's training. But it's seven…he wouldn't be able to get back, shower, and change, right?" I shrugged and left the house. I made my way, slowly, to the karaoke place so I would arrive at 7:30 on the dot. I smiled as Naruto waved to me as he came into view.

"Mizu-chan! You look great!" He complimented. He didn't look so bad himself. He wore a white T, faded blue jeans that were ripped, and an orange leather jacket.

"You're not so bad yourself." I smiled. I looked around and noticed everyone was there, except Sasuke. "Where's Uchiha?"

"Not here yet. He said he'll meet us inside though." He mused.

"Alright then let's go in!" I cheered and most chorused in response. We went in and got a large table, oddly no one else was there tonight.

"Alright guys, any takers for going first?" Naruto asked. Silence. "Ah, guess not. Mizu-chan, why don't you go first?"

"I guess." I smiled and got up and got up and went to the stage. I input a song and mounted the stage. Once the mic was in my hand, the music started. I looked to the screen and began when it cued me.

"She lives in a fairy tale somewhere too far for us to find forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure the lens I told her the angles were all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies.

Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds. Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da"

Ironically, at this point Sasuke walked into the place right as I was about to sing the next verse. I smile ad winked at him and continued with the song. Who knew that Sasuke had amazing timing?

"So one day he found her crying coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her  
>and the rest you can figure out but it was a trick and the clock struck twelve. Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolf's gonna blow it down.<p>

Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds. Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole we'll bury the castle, bury the castle.

Well you built up a world of magic because your real life is tragic. Yeah you built up a world of magic. If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand you can't feel it with your heart and I won't believe it. But if it's true you can see it with your eyes. Oh, even in the dark and that's where I want to be, yeah.

Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle.

_[x2]_ Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba. Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba" I finished the song and jumped off the stage. I strode back to the group and asked, "How was I?"

"You were great! (Believe it!)" Naruto and Kiba chimed.

"She was okay." Miss Pinky and Blondie muttered simultaneously.

"So Pinky and Blondie, what are your names? I like to know my prey before I crush them." I smiled innocently.

"S-Sakura Haruno." Pinky said nervously.

"Ino Yamanaka." Blondie replied in the same tone.

"What a pleasure it is, meeting two idiots blindly after a guy you can't have." I smirked. "Haven't you seen how cold he is to you? Chase after someone else who you could actually get."

"Mizuki, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" The guy with red markings on his face asked.

"A bit. I can't control the way I say things. Sorry Ino and Sakura." I shrugged. They just huffed in response. "Anyway, what are all of your names?" I learned that there was Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and of course Sasuke Uchiha. "Wow a ton of people, just to make sure you guys know my name, I'm Mizuki Takahashi." I smiled.

We went on with the karaoke thing. I was forced to go several times after everyone went at least once. It was tiring out my vocal chords!

"One more, please Mizu-chan?" Someone asked, I couldn't tell, my face was on the table.

"Why?" I whined, dragging out the word.

"Because we want you to do a duet with Sasuke!"

"Please no more singing!" I complained.

"Don't make me pour water on you."

I jumped up automatically at the threat, "I'm up I'm up! Any requests?"

"Someone Who Cares by Three Days Grace." Kiba rooted.

"Fine, fine! Come on Uchiha, let's go sing." I pulled the raven haired boy with me to the stage. I put in the song and grabbed another mic. We got up onstage and it seems like someone just input our names so we know which parts to sing… how convenient.

"Every street in this city is the same to me. Everyone's got a place to be but there's no room for me," Sasuke sang. This song matches his voice well… I wonder about me.

"Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame hang over me like a dark cloud that chases you down in the pouring rain" I smiled at the sound of my voice; I took pride in my voice. I practiced a lot just to get it like this. "It's so hard to find someone who cares about you,"

"But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you," Sasuke finished for me.

"Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you!" We sang together, voices mixing in harmony.

"It's not what it seems when you're not on the scene there's a chill in the air but there's people like me that nobody sees so nobody cares." I felt connected to this line it reminded me of my old life… Sasuke took a hold of my chin and tilted my face so I looked at him. I guess it showed on my face.

"Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you." Sasuke looked deeply into my eyes.

"Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone? Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?" I seemingly asked him and hugged him tightly, keeping the mic at my red lips.

"I swear this time it won't turn out the same 'cause now I've got myself to blame and you'll know when we end up on the streets that it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you." He put his free hand on my head and looked to the ceiling.

"Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you." I fake sobbed, but it didn't disturb my singing.

"Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone? Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?" We sang together, ending the song. He nodded and released me but I clung to the fabric of his shirt. I brought the mic away from my mouth.

"Sasuke…" I whispered sadly.

A/N: OVER! IT WAS LONG HUH! I'm so happy! Lol Merry Christmas! Hope your holidays are awesome like all of you! This is my 4,074 word present to you guys! Oh and I know that the kiss isn't till after the exam but I just re-watched the first episode, please don't be mad!


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning VS Sand: Find love in the Night

The Loveless Valentine

Chapter 3

TLV: Sorry about the little slip up, but you can't blame me too much since I know barely anything about this anime. Why am I writing this you ask? Because I felt like it ^^ so please give me a little leeway. Usually the 3rd or 4th chapter is the hardest to write for me so I will think this one is shit. I don't own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto!

"Mizuki, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked, clearly alarmed by my sudden attachment. "And can you let go? Everyone's staring." At the mention of everyone, I dropped my arms and laughed. What was I doing? I… I was supposed to be putting on a show for everyone, not clinging to Sasuke!

"Sorry, over acting." I smiled. I'll need to sort out my feelings later. I backed away from him and climbed off the stage. "Look I wasn't doing anything. I just act what I think would be good in a situation, that's it." I said simply, loud enough for everyone to hear but those words just stabbed me in the chest with poisoned senbon. I wished I could take back those words, but they were already spoken, already heard, already buzzing through the minds of my comrades.

Wait why do these words even matter to me? Sasuke is just someone I met today! I shouldn't feel like this for a stranger. I don't know him enough to be in love. There's no such thing as love at first sight. When I saw him all I saw was an emo duck butt! That's it, so why? Why am I falling in love? There's no explanation for it!

Wait… it was when he smirked at me, wasn't it? I distinctly remember trying to fight off that blush… Damn… Damn it, I didn't come here to fall in love! I sighed and quickly left the karaoke place and headed back to Sasuke's place to get ready for training.

:;:;:;:Sasuke's POV:;:;:;:

Over acting? I don't think so, unless she is that good of a liar or actress, same difference. There was a feeling of hurt in her eyes and she sought comfort in me. There's no mistake about it. She's been hurt, and she probably kept it to herself. But why? Did no one care about her? Why can't I understand her?

I watched as she exited the place. What's wrong now? Wait why do I care? She's just another girl. I don't need to care for her. If I did love her, he'd just use her against me. It doesn't matter if I love her, I am an avenger, my only purpose is to kill him and restore my clan. That's it, there's no love in my plan. I can't make room for it. Love is stupid, who needs it? But do I want it? Hell yes.

|Mizuki's POV|

I got back and put my key in the lock, turning it in one swift move. I was in. I closed the door behind me and wasted no time getting to my room and changing into a completely black ninja outfit. I grabbed a belt that had pouches for weapons. I pulled it on and put several kunai and shuriken in the pouches. There was an area for a katana; I was going to need one but I didn't have one. I didn't see a nice enough one or the quality wasn't what I wanted. I left the house again. I got down to the training grounds and started practicing my taijutsu techniques. Taijutsu wasn't my strong point, without weapons. Weapons are tools that help you cheat. So basically, I could suck at hand-to-hand combat but I could win with a knife. It's the lazy man's way of winning, in my opinion. I repeated several various kicks and punches. I spiced it up with some turns and rolls when I felt I was ready.

Soon it came to my attention that there was a new chakra presence. I automatically pulled out two kunai and got into a fighting stance. Who would be out here at this time with me? I would only expect me to be here, just because I like the night. I stared coldly in the direction of the person. Whoever it is isn't going to attack me without me being prepared for it. The person kept walking in my direction I stood, rarely breathing. I was going to take him down if he made any moves to attack.

I looked closely at the figure, and it turns out it was Hayato, or 31, I remember him now. I sighed, they know I'm gone. "Project 31." I greeted coldly, "Why are you here?"

"Mizuki. I'm here to take you back to the Bloody Hidden Night Village." He replied, matching my icy tone with his. I scoffed in amusement.

"Really? At my peak time? It's midnight now. You know you're at your weakest point. If you'd come at noon, you'd have a chance then, but then again, I'd have reinforcements." I mulled over the advantages and disadvantages, I had a pretty good chance if I had help.

"You thought I'd forgotten that? Yeah right." He smirked and pulled out the Arrows of Apollo along with his own bow.

"No. I can't believe you got those." I whispered, backing away. Those arrows were made from the strongest rays of sunlight, which could only be harvested by the sun god at noon. Those arrows were the only things that could subdue me at night.

"Believe it." He chuckled. He just borrowed Naruto's catchphrase! How dare he! This isn't the time for that. I turned and started running, in a zigzag pattern. Hayato started to load the arrows and quickly shot at me. I barely dodged the first five before the sixth one hit me in the calf and I screamed out so loud that it was impossible not to hear me in Konoha. I smirked evilly now I was definitely safe.

"Everyone heard me, you better run; every ninja will be here momentarily. Not even I could take on a whole town of ninjas." I laughed darkly as he ran away with his tail between his legs. I soon passed out onto the cold, wet earth. I was hoping someone would come save me.

:;:;:;:Sasuke's POV:;:;:;:

I heard a girl's voice scream out in pain. It was so loud! I ran around at my top speed, looking for the enemy. I got to the training grounds and saw Mizuki laying on the ground her legs in a pool of her own blood. I grimaced at the golden arrow protruding from her calf. I looked around, furious, for the person who wounded her to the point that the pain knocked her out. When I found no one in sight, I sighed in frustration and hefted her over my shoulder. I made sure the bleeding stopped before getting her back to the hospital.

It was torturous waiting for hours. I was so worried that she'd died from blood loss, but when a nurse told me she was fine and that she was knocked out from something in the arrow. They couldn't find any traces of the tranquilizers or poison so they were going to have to call in the Hokage for this. I nodded, "May I go see her?"

"Yes, she's most likely awake now. Follow me." The nurse led me to her room and I was shocked at the sight I heard when I entered the room.

|Mizuki's POV|

"No one's allowed to heal me!" I growled. No one should waste their chakra on me, and plus my body wouldn't stand for that. "Just let me put my leg out the window and in a few hours, I'll be fine!"

"But healing you with chakra would be quicker and easier!" The doctor argued back. I could tell he was getting fairly annoyed with me, but I can't just let people heal me. "Just give me a reason why then?"

I sighed, I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain it but I guess I have to now. "If I receive another person's chakra, I will die or go into a painful coma." I've never been healed but I always knew something would happen if I was healed. I looked away from the door and spotted him. Sasuke always had good timing. "Hey, Uchiha. You hear what I said right?"

He nodded, "You can't take chakra without a worst case scenario, right?"

"Basically." I nodded, "But I can take energy from the essence of night and use that for healing, but of course it only works at night. So, just let me stick my head out the window already!" I whined, I wanted to get as much healing time as possible. Who knows how much time I have now?

The doctor just sighed and nodded, extremely confused as to why I cannot take in chakra. He just left and I smiled, motioning for the nurse to leave as well. Once she left, I dragged myself out of bed and limped to the window. I lifted my leg swiftly and kicked it so my leg was out in the night air, but my thigh was still supported by the window I was wearing one of those hospital dresses. As soon as I felt the moonlight hit my wound, it stung unlike the many other times when I would heal myself with the power of the moon. Was this another effect of the arrows? No it can't be! If I can't heal, what about the test? I can't miss that, I'll be behind!

"Mizuki… what happened out there?" Sasuke asked softly. I looked at him with tenderness visible in my eyes; this wasn't something I could say with a smile on my face. Even if I was an actress, I couldn't act this off.

"They've come for me." I said slowly. "They've come to take me back." I could feel my hot tears budding up in the corner of my eyes. "I don't want to go back… I want to stay… Please don't make me go!" My body trembled in fear and sadness.

"I won't make you, but what do you mean 'they'?" Sasuke asked, walking closer to me. His voice was coated in confusion and other emotions.

"Stay away!" I shouted, "You don't want to be near a mutation like me!" I cried out, letting my liquid jewels flow freely from my eyes. Sasuke flinched back at the sudden loudness of my voice.

"What do you mean exactly?" He whispered, eyes intently trained on me. I could barely hear his voice through my own screaming thoughts. I remained silent trying to block all of the memories from my head. I covered my ears and screamed in agony.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" I panted; it felt like my mind was being torn apart, but why? "Sasuke…" I slumped over, falling back into the room. "G-get the Hokage in here, quickly!" Sasuke turned to go but the Hokage had just entered the room. I smiled weakly, glad that he was able to make it here so quickly. "I-I must tell you this in private. S-asuke, p-pl-ease go." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it soon enough. He turned to leave but gave a worried look back at me that said, "You better tell me what's going on later." With that he left the room.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" The Hokage asked in a serious tone. My pain began to dull as my courage rose. I had to tell him the truth after what happened earlier in the night.

"My name isn't Mizuki Takahashi."

_Fast Forward_

"So that's why this happened." The Hokage mused with wide eyes.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry I had to lie; I thought it would be safer, but they sent someone who knew me too well. Someone who knew my face, regardless of what name I took. He will not threaten the village, he is only a threat to me. That is Hayato's, Project 31's, way." I had pushed myself up into a sitting position somewhere along the way, my eyes now burning holes into the ground. "But I understand that you would want me to leave, my being here could be a dangerous threat to the village. I can leave the second I am healed." What was I thinking when I came here? I could have ruined many lives if I wasn't careful. I should have thought about the innocents, like Naruto and Sasuke. If I brought them into my battle, they would have died and I would be the one to blame.

Tears slipped down my pale cheeks, I was so careless. I thought I could live a normal life after all of that, but I am a curse there is no way that anyone would accept me if I only bring pain and destruction.

"What are you talking about? I never said I wanted you to leave, you had a good reason." He smiled. I lifted my head up and stared at him in awe.

"I don't understand…" I blinked. "Why?"

"The way of the ninja is to deceive others and find an unguarded spot. You were just following the way of the ninja. That's all." He replied. I beamed at his words, happy that he understood.

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama." I slowly stood to bow but I ended up toppling back onto the floor. "Ow…"

"Don't push yourself, in a few hours you're going to be tested, but it's not the simple final test. I will test you personally and determine which rank would be suited for you." He explained. So I wasn't going to take the final exam? Interesting…

"Of course. At what time?" I asked.

"Whenever your wound heals. That arrow he used on you limited your night time healing, but it's not to the point where you can't heal at all. By 9 o'clock at least your wound will be gone and you should be fine." He nodded.

"If that's the case, I'll be ready at 9:30. It's closer to my peak time and further from my weakest point." I replied, thinking through my plan to make sure I was in peak condition for the test. "Thank you for your kindness, it means a lot to me." I bowed my head, seeing as I could hardly stand on my own. He soon left the room leaving me to my thoughts. A few minutes later, Sasuke re-entered the room and helped me back into bed.

"What happened?" He demanded strongly. I couldn't tell him the whole truth just yet. It might distract him from the exam!

"I'll tell you after the exam. It might distract you from the task at hand." I sighed, "I won't be taking the exam with you so I won't be there to distract you either." He glared lightly at me.

"Why aren't you taking the exam?" He asked.

"The Hokage is going to test me." I responded simply. He thought something for a moment before nodding. "You should get to bed, it's late and you'll need your energy for the test." He just turned and left. Well that was rude. I guess that goes for me too. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to return to where it came from, absolute darkness.

_Fast Forward_

"Morning already?" I asked myself as I blinked open my eyes. I think it's 6:30. "This is the second time I've woken up in a hospital. I must be getting sloppy." I laughed emotionlessly. I pulled the blanket off and looked at my wound; it was about a fourth of its original size making it look like a small needle puncture. "Good, I should at least be able to walk around." I pushed myself out of bed and took a few steady steps. "So far so good." I began to walk to the window, about a foot away from it my leg buckled and I collapsed. I took hold of the window pane to steady myself. "I guess the effects are still there." I waited a moment before continuing to walk. I returned to my bed and sighed, "Ah I guess I might actually have to stay in until 8:30. Or I could go get crutches? Nah, that would make me look weak." I sighed and curled up again, I was going to sleep again.

_Fast Forward_

I woke up again and judging from the sun's position, it was 8:30. I smirked, "About time." I jumped up and ran around the room. I felt completely renewed. "Time to go back home!" I changed into my clothes and exited the room. I walked through the halls, several nurses trying to halt me but I completely ignored them. Once outside, I power walked back to the house. I unlocked the door to find Sasuke was still taking the exam. I quickly changed into fishnet pants, black shorts, white tank top, and red skin tight arm warmers. I placed my weapons in accessible places on my person and headed out. I raced to the Hokage's office and entered the room. "Hokage-sama I am ready to be tested."

He simply nodded and got into a fighting stance "Begin." He commanded. I was going to have to fight the hokage.

I sighed and followed in suit. I made a quick hand sign and whispered, "Shin'ya no tsūka: Seion-tsū. (Midnight Passage: Silent Pain)" As the last word escaped my lips, several short needle like lightning bolts rained from above, targeting the 3rd. He had hardly any time to form any hand signs but he dodged many yet he was hit with just as many. None of the lightning needles hit his vital organs, just as planned.

Soon when the needles had stopped falling, he formed his own hand signs. "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet." He blew out a large amount of fire and it split into three directions, targeting me. My jaw nearly dropped but I kept cool and dodged out of harm's way.

"Wow, didn't know he had that up his sleeve." I mused. I made 6 hand signs and jumped out of hiding, "Tenshi no kanashī: Heito hason. (Angel's Sorrow: Tears of Hate.)" Soon, hot water covered the floor. I moved the water with my hands, throwing fist sized amounts of water at him. He dodged my attacks yet again, who knew an old guy like that could dodge that fast?

I started to embed my chakra into the water as I attacked, it was tiring but I have to show him what I'm made of and if that's what it takes I would give all of my energy and chakra in a heartbeat. Once I embedded enough chakra, I created a large wave and sent it straight for him, there was no way he could dodge out of the way! Or so I thought. Suddenly he used Fire Release: Fire Dragon which evaporated the water. The fire had been put out by the water but most of it was evaporated before that even happened. Now all that was left was charred earth flying straight at me. I leaped out of the way in the nick of time, but I was really low on chakra now. I was panting heavily and my shoulders were sagging, but so was he.

I charged at him, pulling out two kunai. I aimed for open, non-vital areas. I used my speed and techniques at their best, not bothering with Dusk Destruction. He dodged and blocked but still some of my attacks went through and cut his clothes. I decided to halt my assault and let him get an attack in. He brought out his own weapons and attacked me. I couldn't dodge the first set, but soon I was able to see the pattern in his movements and started avoiding and countering. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Let's stop here." He breathed out. I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to overuse my chakra, especially after that battle earlier on.

"So what level am I, Hokage-sama?" I questioned, I was eager to know what rank I was in this village. He pondered my skills and fighting style.

"You're ninjutsu is brilliant. You showed me two strong, original jutsus. I can tell you have more up your sleeves. Your taijutsu is excellent as well. You're speed is good and so are your techniques. You did not show me genjutsu however." He stated after he completed his thought process.

"Yes, I did not. I have been told that my genjutsus are too cruel. I only use them on strong enemies. It wouldn't be right to use it against you, the 3rd Hokage." I explained. I've seen so much pain in the short twelve years of my life. So much that I don't think that there is a type of pain I haven't seen. I could figure out a person's fear and exploit it in battle, so intense that I ended up killing them: from the illusion or out of mercy.

"Is that so?" He murmured. "Then you definitely are of Jounin level. I cannot give you ANBU level just yet because you have not been here long enough for me to see your loyalty. When I see that you are fit, you will definitely become ANBU."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." I bowed deeply, "Thank you for the praise, although I don't think I deserve it."

He nodded, "Yes you do. But there I will assign you to a team. There will be another Jounin to show you the rope. You will be on Kakashi's team of Genin." He tossed me forehead protector and I tied it around my waist like a belt. Oh so I was going to be with that guy that escorted me yesterday! Well he looks somewhat reliable… Well I can't make him change it, just have to go with the flow.

"Yes sir." I nodded, "Is there anything else?" I smiled.

"No, you are dismissed. Go to the Academy to meet up with your team and Kakashi." He finished. I bowed one last time before heading off to the Academy. I stopped by a sushi bar to eat before actually going though. Is that a bad thing? Eating instead of going to go meet the people you are going to work with? Nah not really. When I finally made it over, there was no one left other than Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. "Where's your other teacher?"

"Other teacher?" Sakura asked. God she's stupid.

"Yeah, I am a Jounin apparently. I thought Kakashi would be here." I shrugged, "Oh well."

"That's great Mizu-chan! Now you can help me with ninjutsu!" Naruto shouted. I glanced over at Sasuke and he was sitting like he usually way, fingers interlaced and elbows propped up.

"Haha, maybe… maybe not. Who knows?" I laughed.

"Ne, what happened last night after you ran out?" Sakura asked and Sasuke snapped to attention, waiting to hear the answer.

"I guess I have to tell you. Sasuke's been wondering too, ever since he found me injured." I sighed. If I was going to tell them I might as well make it interesting.

"You got injured? How? Who?" Naruto yelled. I covered my ears, damn he is loud!

"Pipe down Naruto! Yes I was injured. I went home to change for training, went out, and started practicing hand-to-hand combat. I noticed someone's presence and it happened to be an acquaintance of mine. I ran away from my village and they want me back, so they sent my polar opposite after me. He is the sun and I am the moon. He came at the wrong time to fight me because it was midnight, but he had the one weapon that could render me helpless at my prime time, the Arrows of Apollo. Sheer sunlight formed into arrows. He shot one into my leg and I screamed bloody murder, expecting the whole village to hear it. He fled and soon I passed out just before Sasuke found me." I explained. They all seemed in awe of the story. "But don't worry, as you can see I'm completely fine. And the fight with the Hokage is the proof."

"Why did you go out alone? Are you stupid?" Sasuke growled.

"I can take care of myself! Who's the Jounin here? It's not you!" I spat back.

"That would be me." Kakashi's voice came from behind me. I turned to see his masked face and scowled.

"I'm a Jounin too, idiot." I muttered.

"You're just like them though: same age, same height, and same skill level." He rolled his eyes.

"You did not just say same skill level." I glared. "I'll kill you." Venom saturated my voice and anger seemed to drip off of it as well. He sweatdropped and raised his hands in surrender.

"Let's just go to the roof." He said nervously, leading us up. We followed him up and out. We sat on the stairs that faced the mountain with all the previous hokages' faced carved into the side. He went on about something that I didn't need to hear when he said something about introductions. I know Sakura and Naruto said something too, but I was too busy having a stare down with Sasuke. It's fun staring at him, no clue why though! "I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have a few hobbies."

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura said in a hushed, annoyed tone.

"Well look who's smart!" I exclaimed with sarcasm. "I am Mizuki; my last name doesn't matter anymore. I like fighting, winning, dancing, singing, and drawing. I hate fangirls who think they own whatever guy they like, pink, and girls that don't kick ass. I have no dream. Hobbies… kicking ass." I smirked, staring right at Sakura. She seemed to slink away from me; it was really funny to watch.

"Next." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more! I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Sakura, go." I sighed.

"I am Haruno Sakura. I like… well, the person I like is…" She chirped.

"OH! Let me guess! Sasuke." I inserted. I rolled my eyes.

"And my hobby is… well my dream is to…" She blushed.

"Marry Sasuke." I sighed. "Now you're seeing why I hate Sakura. And Ino."

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi prompted.

"Naruto." She immediately answered. Naruto whined and fell over.

"Kakashi, can I go hit her? Please? Please?" I pleaded.

"No. Last guy!" Kakashi responded.

"Damn." I muttered.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition; I have no intention of leaving it as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to… kill a certain man." At this point, everyone was staring at him.

"Alright, you four have interesting personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakashi stated.

"What kind of mission, sir?" Naruto saluted.

"First we are going to do something that the five of us can do." He said.

"What what what, what is it?" Naruto asked, hyperly.

"Shut up and let him tell you!" I shook my head, Naruto is too eager.

"Survival training." He said simply.

"Survival training?" Naruto repeated.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura asked. "We had plenty of training at the academy."

"That was with Iruka-sensei. Kakashi is a completely different shinobi. He will be more accurate at pinpointing what your strengths and weaknesses are. Also, since from now on we will be going out on missions, he needs to see what skills you possess and train you so you aren't as weak in that area. And plus, he's never seen you guys fight or anything so of course he'd need to see it in training. I can't believe you just asked that Sakura. You should be able to put pieces together." I grimaced. How stupid could she get?

"Exactly, and this is no ordinary training." He added.

"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked.

Just then Kakashi began to chuckle.

"Hey, what's so funny, sensei?" Sakura interrogated.

"Well if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised. Out of 27 graduates only nine will become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words this training is going to be a very hard test with a 66% dropout rate." He said darkly. Right then and there the surprise painted our faces. "See! You four are surprised!"

"Eh, it's that easy over here? Only three of 12 graduates become Genin back at Bloody Night." I mused, that's not true but might as well give them a little bit of confidence. They would think of this as a bit less of a challenge.

"No way! I went through so much trouble! Then what was the final exam for?" Naruto complained. God he's so noisy…

"That? It just picks out those who aren't qualified to become a Genin." Kakashi replied.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!" He announced. Naruto started to tremble and had a seriously freaked out look on his face, poor guy… Sakura was in the same state, but probably thinking about Sasuke. And Sasuke just looked like Sasuke… again.

"What about me?" I asked. What am I supposed to do tomorrow?

"Eh, you'll help me make it a challenge for them." He shrugged. "Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast tomorrow unless you're Mizuki. You're going to throw up if you do." He poofed away and I snickered. Nice touch Kakashi.

"I wish you guys luck! If it's me and Kakashi against you guys, you're toast." I laughed and poofed away. I picked it up from Kakashi's poofing. This was going to be fun.

A/N: OVER! And this was actually 5,015 words or something! YESH! I fixed a lot of stuff other than the gay convo cause it would take too much work. Sorry about the screw-ups I only know big events in this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I'm glad that some of you guys are actually reading my story, but I've been told by my friends that my character is to strong and stuff. I totally agree. This is why I'm going to rewrite it under a completely different title. It'll have a better character, but a similar plotline since most of it has not been revealed. I hope you'll check it out. It's going to be called "The Lie Called Love". I hope it's better this time!


End file.
